Agonists or antagonists of the nicotinic acetylcholine receptors of insects are known, for example from the following publications:
European Published Specifications No. 464 830, 428 941, 425 978, 386 565, 383 091, 375 907, 364 844, 315 826, 259 738, 254 859, 235 725, 212 600, 192 060, 163 855, 154 178, 136 636, 303 570, 302 833, 306 696, 189 972, 455 000, 135 956, 471 372, 302 389; German Published Specifications No. 3 639 877, 3 712 307; Japanese Published Specifications No. 03 220 176, 02 207 083, 63 307 857, 63 287 764, 03 246 283, 04 9371, 03 279 359, 03 255 072; U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,524, 4,948,798, 4,918,798, 4,918,086, 5,039,686, 5,034,404; PCT Applications No. WO 91/17 659, 91/4965; French Application No. 2 611 114; Brazilian Application No. 88 03 621.
The methods, processes, formulae and definitions described in these publications, and also the specific preparations and compounds described therein, are expressly referred incorporated herein.
Fungicidal active compounds, such as azole derivatives, aryl benzyl ethers, benzamides, morpholine compounds and other heterocycles are known (cf. K. H. Büchel “Pflanzenschutz und Schädlingsbekämpfung [Crop protection and pest control]”, pages 140 to 153, Georg Thieme-Verlag, Stuttgart 1977, EP-OS (European Published Specification) 0 040 345, DE-OS (German Published Specification) 3 324 010, DE-OS (German Published Specification) 2 201 063, EP-OS (European Published Specification) 0 112 284, EP-OS (European Published Specification) 0 304 758, and DD-PS (German Democratic Republic Patent Specification) 140 412).
Mixtures of certain nitromethylene derivatives with fungicidal active compounds and their use as compositions for the control of pests in crop protection are already known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,385; JP-OS (Japanese Published Specifications) 63-68507, 63/68505, 63/72 608, 63/72 609, 63/72 610). Mixtures of certain open-chain nitromethylenes and nitroguanidines with fungicides are already known (JP-OS (Japanese Published Specification) 30 47 106; U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,587).
Mixtures of cyclopropylcarboxamides with certain nitromethylenene or nitroguanidine derivatives are already known (JP-OS (Japanese Published Specification) 3 271 207;
Mixtures of inter alia imidacloprid- and fungicidal active compounds for use in material protection and against termites, but not for use against plant-damaging pests, are already known (EP-OS (European Published Specification) (Nit 259)). Mixtures of imidacloprid and azolylmethylcycloalkanes, in particular triticonazole, are known from EP-OS (European Published Specification) 545 834.
However, nothing is yet known about nitroguanidine derivatives and fungicides other than cyclopropylcarboxamides and triticonazole influencing each other so favourably in over action that, while being well tolerated by plants, they can be used with outstanding effect as compositions for the control of plant pests.